


Why there?

by Eevee13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Gen, Kinda Crackish, Not Beta Read, Tags May Change, and might add more, but not just about HP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee13/pseuds/Eevee13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the end of Thor and into the Avengers.<br/>Darcy and Jane in Norway so far...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why there?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own!!!!

Darcy and Jane have been in Norway for one and half months and there is nothing to do they were literally in the middle of no where surrounded by water then land. So, Darcy decided to borrow the telescope and look around and started thinking about when she read the Harry Potter books and wondered why the Magical Prison was located near England. 'If I had a Magical Prison it would not be near land.' Darcy thought to her self as she looked North and saw the perfect place, a tiny island away from Hogwarts. 

"Jane. Jane. JANE. Come here I found something that would work and I need your opinion." Darcy said after she got Jane to look at her.

"Okay, here I am Darc- Darcy, where did you get that telescope? I don't think that we had that one." Jane asked as her eyebrows went up near hair line.

"Oh yeah I umm may have borrowed it for a few hours but I will give it back by the end of the day I promise now come look. Please! and you have read the Harry Potter books right or at least know some information?" Darcy said hoping Jane would forget about the telescope.

"Yes I do."   
"Sweet, so okay Azakaban, the prison is located in the North Sea and it may be a magical prison but that is like near where Harry and others are and Hogwarts. With this borrowed telescope I have found the perfect place and it's in the middle of the ocean but who wants crazy people near you, would you?" Darcy said while holding it to where Jane could look and see the island and in Darcy's opinion it is perfect. I mean yeah, it may be cold but still magic and blankets that is all I am saying.

" You really thought about this haven't you? Yes, that looks like an okay place for a magical prison I guess, but can't only certain people get in there?" Jane told her and as she was turning to leave she said. "I am glad that you are here with me here with me." Jane told her suddenly and stopped when she heard Darcy speak.  
"Well I have always wanted to travel and see some reindeer this pamphlet I saw showed them." Darcy told her as she was trying to avoid the sudden feelings talk, never a good conversation for anyone. 

 

They had to go into town to get more food and other supplies to stock up on because they have been here almost 5 months and there supplies was supposed to last for three. Darcy wanted to see if there was better Wi-Fi in town so maybe she could download some books and other things on the tablet she got from SHIELD, she hoped they liked the romance novels, Angry Birds, Facebook games that she got before she could check to see if they added anything that shouldn't be there. There wasn't and thank fuck for that but trusting people when they give you a tablet to replace the Ipod that they 'lost' and who ever got it for her put all her old music plus new music that she really liked. 

"Umm Jane you may want to look at the TV." Darcy told Jane while she was still looking through the books.  
"Darcy I am looking for the poptarts," Jane told her as she was walking around.  
"Jane, there is Thor and what looks to be New York, and what the fuck! it's a well it looks like a centipede." Darcy yells and then hears a crash, saw that Jane had dropped the milk and chips. " Jane are you okay? Well dumb question of course you aren't I mean Thor is there and you are here in the middle of no where's ville but yeah are you okay Jane?" 

"No. Yes. No. I don't know well you were there when we saw the Bridge then nothing and all the spikes that we saw. I guess they make since now, I just wish that some one told me that he came back." Jane said to Darcy as she went to go get more milk and chips. " I know there is some agents here watching us well I am pretty sure."   
" We can try to send a message to someone in SHIELD or you could call them and say you found something?" Darcy told her not worrying about lying to them, they lied first after all. They paid for the supplies and Darcy was thinking about how they could get there attention and not go to jail or prison.

**Author's Note:**

> If this makes no since writing is not my strong suit never has been probably never will be.  
> I love the Harry Potter series ever since my 4th - 6th grade class started reading it in school, and waited in line to get the others.   
> -there might be more if my attention can be held long enough and I get more inspiration


End file.
